


灯塔

by px209



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/px209/pseuds/px209





	灯塔

里维坐在城墙垛上，搭在膝盖上的手夹着一支烟。暮秋的夜晚冷极了，他只穿了一件单衣。但他需要寒冷，寒冷令他清醒。  
背后传来军靴踏上青石板上的声音，不急不缓。里维没有回头。是埃尔文。

他肩上一沉。埃尔文为他披上了一件外套，然后坐在他旁边。

“你不抽烟的。”埃尔文望了他一眼，然后把头转向了远方，“但是我想我知道原因。”

里维抿了抿嘴角，犹豫了一下，说到：“我讨厌烟味，很讨厌。”，他情不自禁提高了一点声调，“这让我想起地下街，我们低贱到看天空的权利都没有。可……有时候也能苦中作乐……”他缓缓吐出烟雾，想起红发女孩稚嫩的眉眼，抬头看向天空，那些年轻的面容在他的脑海中一一浮现——那些姑娘和小伙子们有着柔和的脸孔，亮闪闪的，无畏的双眼——他们将永远年轻下去。“但是你知道吗埃尔文，现在不抽烟我会死的。”他的声音极轻，和烟雾消散一同在风中。

天空的云失去了夏日的轻盈，厚重了不少。不过月亮还算清亮，隐隐留着一丝夏天的痕迹。但是秋蝉已经死尽了，少了那些聒噪周围安静的可怕，只听见火焰舔舐木条的声音。

里维抬起手，颤抖着，那支烟从他的指尖滑落，跌下墙垛，他用手遮住脸，狠狠咬着牙，眼泪划过手背上被烟头燎过一道黑。

黑发男人低下头，痛苦地闭上眼睛，“如果我当时能……如果……”他喉咙里发出一声隐忍的呜咽。

“里维，你不必责怪自己，你已经做得很好了。”埃尔文声音低低地在他耳边响起。里维感到埃尔文的的手掌抚上他的背。他戒心重，向来不喜欢肢体接触，条件反射地瑟缩了一下，深深地吸了一口气。背后令人安心的温度让里维绷紧的肌肉逐渐放松下来。

“记得我说过的吗？不要后悔。永远都不要”

里维睁开眼睛，对上他沉着又坚定的目光。

在过往的三十年时光里，他曾见过无数双眼睛。在他青年时期之前见到的大部分都是一些畏缩无光的眼睛，他们的心也和他们的眼睛一样肮脏。后来，他见到过一些眼睛，纯真无邪，就像盛极了的烟火，年轻而无畏，哪怕下一秒就要陨落。

但埃尔文不同。他的脚下是尸山和血海，他的肩上是人类的未来。那些童稚被戕害和厮杀抹去后，里维仍能窥见他对真理的向往，对本心的忠诚。理想主义的光芒仍然在闪烁。在他的眼中里维可以真正看到称之为“希望”的东西，像是这个充满血腥和欺骗的世界里唯一的指明灯。

这双眼睛的主人曾经对他讲过那些被禁止的故事。他说，人类的祖先对大海永远都抱有敬意，他们出海远行，探险，在海浪上书写历史，最后的归宿也在海底。他们说，大海大部分时候是平和的，不过他绝对不是一个看客。他能包容一切。但是在和风暴对抗的时候又能爆发出无穷的力量。

——他是海。他是生命，也是死亡。

要日落了，落日融化在湛蓝的海面上。春末的日头总是舍不得落下，但是空气里面已经传来了一阵要入夜的寒意。里维站在钟楼上，看着一望无垠的海面，回溯那些他们共同度过的日日夜夜——那些共同演绎的计策，那些争执和静默，那些并肩作战，以及那些到最后也被压在舌根底下的话语。

“谢谢。”他堕下一滴泪，“我……”

涨潮了。钟声惊起一片白鸽。

“我向您起誓。”

这些魂灵的信使们，一往无前，飞向地平线的夕阳。


End file.
